Wander (Wander over Yonder)
Summary Wander (birth name unknown) is the main protagonist; an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. He is the titular character of Wander Over Yonder. In "The Greater Hater", it is revealed that Wander is not his birth name. He is also a vegetarian. Wander is an intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. His creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Wander, Tumbleweed (old name), Boy Wander, Wandy, Wild Wooly Wander, Sunshine Banjo face Origin: Wander over Yonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Intergalactic traveler, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Stretchable Arms, Has some degree of Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly Mid the cartoonish variety. Has healed broken bones, scrapes and even his entire body being flattened), Social Influencing (Convinced Lord Hater’s entire army of Watchdogs to take a day off instead of arresting him, and caused them all to become totally overwhelmed with happiness just by giving them gifts. Has stopped many wars and conflicts. Convinced Major Threat to become good,and nearly did the same to Lord Dominator. Was described as a “force of positivity unmatched by anyone else”), Sound Manipulation, Energy Projection Dimensional Storage and Creation with his hat (Wander’s hat can hold any number of items and gives Wander whatever he needs to solve his problem), Power Nullification (Can negate Mind Manipulation with his banjo), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Wasn’t harmed by standing right next to a star), Stealth Mastery, Limited Heat Manipulation (Caused his hands to glow red hot just by rubbing them together), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Stood in acid rain that caused a skeleton to instantly melt), Enhanced Senses (Saw some baby birds from across a entire ocean) Attack Potency: Unknown (Kicked a rocket that was made to destroy a star. Outmuscled Lord Hater on several occasions), his strength fluctuates depending on how excited he is Speed: Unknown, Massively FTL+ travel speed with space bubble (He and Sylvia traveled across the entire galaxy in a year and a half, which is all of season 1. Also they managed to give gifts to all those they've met throughout the season in the universe in the span of 1 day Gift 2: The Giftening") Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Is strong enough to pry open elevator doors, can easily break off shackles, broke a giant door off its hinges) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Was completely fine after being close to a star. Used his finger to plug up a black hole. Molten rock doesn't seem to hurt/burn him much, though part of this could contribute to having "toon durability". Has survived falls from high distances as well as surviving getting mauled by large monsters) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His hat which allows him to get whatever item he needs in a situation (it also has a mind of it's own as well as being able to give what the user needs rather than what they want). His banjo (that can also shoot musical note beams as shown in "The Boy Wander". According to Lord Hater, Wander can also tune his banjo to match the frequency of mind control waves, allowing him to cancel them out). Orbble Juice (which is used to do space traveling as well as granting him and Sylvia greater traveling speed. Wander can also use this to encase people and send them off to a different place) Intelligence: Very High (Despite his naive nature and pacifism, Wander is extremely capable when it comes to discerning situations, specifically when it comes to conflicts, allowing him to figure out the nature of the Troll’s powers before anyone else, and is very capable at stopping large scale conflicts, seemingly having done so for many centuries across the universe. Additionally, he is one of the only people who can properly wield the hat he wears and does so without any issue, and understands the true nature of the Mooplexians) Weaknesses: Is too nice. Somewhat ignorant (doesn't understand that Hater doesn't like him). Can be naive. Is generally a pacifist. His orbble can easily popped by things such as sharp objects, lightning, and asteroids. Can't resist seeing cute things (ex. Lil' Bits, Giant Baby, anything cute in particular), has a compulsive need to help others Feats: Has traveled to various planets and helped to rescue them from various threats (including Lord Hater). Made countless friends across the galaxy. Successfully infiltrated/escaped from Hater's ship numerous times with Sylvia. Won a trophy for the “greatest in the galaxy” contest. Along with Syvlia, prevented a sun from being destroyed by out racing a missile launched by Lord Hater. Taught the citizens of Baaaaa-Halla how to ignore and defeat an obnoxious troll. Went on an epic quest with Sylvia to return a lost sock to a tyrannical king "Destructor" and brought peace to his planet. Helped Sylvia get first place in the galactic conjunction 6000. Was worthy of the mysterious sword of destiny. Survived Lord Hater's Doom Arena. Helped to infiltrate Lord Hater's storage vault and returned everything he stole to their rightful planets/owners. Once a year traverses the universe with Sylvia in just a day delivering gifts to everyone they've met by riding a cosmic light. Thwarted the villainous Dr. Screwball Jones. Befriended a powerful villainous psychic named "Major Threat" and brought him to the side of good. Plugged a black hole shut with just his finger for a while before Hater showed up. The black hole, while very small in size, was strong enough that it would have sucked in a dozen or so planets had Wander, or unintentionally Hater, not plugged the hole shut. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Disney Category:Musicians Category:Unknown Tier Category:Social Influencers Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Power Nullification Users